Bedtime Stories
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Brian tells a young Jack about all of their family's adventures (the events of all the films except for Tokyo Drift) as bedtime stories.
1. First Story: The Fast and the Furious

After he's had his bath and brushed his teeth, 9-year old Jack O'Conner got into his pajamas and is on his way to his bedroom where his loving father, Brian, is sitting on his bed waiting to tuck him in. Once Jack is tucked, he asks his father, "Dad, will you tell me a story?"

"Well, what kind of story do you want?" Brian quietly asked.

"I want you to tell me about all the adventures you, Mom, Uncle Dom, Auntie Letty, and everybody else had together," Jack answered as he eyes go into curiosity.

"Are you sure, buddy? Most of them are pretty scary," Brian once again asked his son as these adventures mostly have elements that seem inappropriate for kids his age.

"Dad, I'm nine years old. I am very brave," Jack said with such confidence that made his father laugh.

"All right. If you're sure," Brian finally gave in while he's still laughing in his head about what his son just said. "Well, it all started when I was a policeman," he then began.

"You were a policeman?" Jack asked as he never heard that part about his father before.

"I was. Anyway, a bunch of electric stuff was stolen from trucks like DVD players and cellphones. So, I was sent undercover to find out what happened. That's how I met your mom, Uncle Dom, and Auntie Letty. When I saw your mom, I had a huge crush on her but so did your Uncle Vince. Remember Uncle Vince?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. Even though he didn't get a chance to really know most of his family members because they're dead, the rest of his family would show him pictures. It took him a while to identify who they are, but now, he could tell which is which.

"Uncle Vince was so mad about my crush on your mom that he started to fight me," Brian said which widened Jack's eyes a little. He didn't intend to somewhat trash Vince but he intended to be perfectly honest with his son who is starting to grow up. "Then, Uncle Dom stopped him, but told me to stay away. Later that night, there was this street race that I decided to do because Uncle Dom challenged me to it. So, we raced and Uncle Dom wins, but then the police came although I didn't know about it. Uncle Dom was trapped, so I saved his butt and returned him home, so we became best friends instantly, though Uncle Vince didn't like it. As I spent more time with the others, I have come to love them like my family that I sort of forgot my duties as a policeman".

"That sounds nice," Jack smiled at the thought.

"It was. Anyway, I was able to spend more time with your mom. We went on our first date where we talked all night and then we...cuddled," Brian said sugarcoating the part where he and Mia had sex for the first time. "Back to the stolen electric stuff, I thought that a guy named Johnny Tran and his gang were guilty. Has Uncle Dom ever told you about Johnny?"

"No".

"Well, he and Uncle Dom were enemies and hated each other. So, I thought that Johnny stole all that electric stuff, so I sneaked inside his garage and found all this electric stuff, so I called the police. But, it turns out that it wasn't Johnny who stole all that stuff".

"Well, who did?" Jack asked really curious about how this story goes.

"It was Uncle Dom, Auntie Letty, Uncle Vince, Uncle Jesse, and Uncle Leon," Brian answered which got Jack's mouth wide open.

"And Mom too?" Jack curiously asked.

"She knew about this, but no, she wasn't part of this. She wished they stopped," Brian explained about Mia's part in that adventure. "But the day after my first date with your mom, everybody went to this big racing competition called Race Wars. Uncle Jesse stupidly bet on his dad's car against Johnny and lost the race against him, so he ran away with the car. In order to pay off Johnny before something bad happened to Uncle Jesse, Uncle Dom and everybody else went to steal more electric stuff from another truck, but then something went wrong".

"What?" Jack asked as this story was getting to be more and more interesting.

"I heard from other police officers that the truck drivers are now protecting themselves with big guns, so I told your mom that I was a policeman and together, we tried to stop Uncle Dom and everybody else so that they won't be killed by those truck drivers. Uncle Leon and Auntie Letty managed to get away from the truck, but Uncle Vince was on the edge of the truck and his arm was hurt, so with Uncle Dom's and your mom's help, I helped Uncle Vince get away from the truck. Because I have to call an ambulance for Uncle Vince, I had to tell the truth that I was a policeman. Uncle Dom was angry, but because I saved Uncle Vince's life, he just walked away without saying anything".

"So, did you come back to say sorry?" Jack naively asked.

"I'm afraid not. I remembered that I was a policeman, so I went back home to arrest Uncle Dom and put him in jail. But, Uncle Jesse came back and soon after, Johnny started shooting and Uncle Jesse died. I was angry at Johnny for that, so I went after him and Uncle Dom joined me. After chasing him for a while, I shot Johnny and he died, so he can't hurt anyone again. When I hear the police coming after Uncle Dom, I just couldn't see him go to jail because he has become like a brother to me and I felt like I'd be betraying your mom, so I let him go and he escaped to Mexico".

"What about you? Did you get in trouble for letting Uncle Dom go?" Jack asked.

"I knew I would be in trouble, so I escaped myself," Brian answered. "You must now think I'm a coward, don't you, buddy?"

"No, Dad. I thought you were very brave to let Uncle Dom go," Jack reassured of his father as he gave him a hug. What they didn't notice is that Dom was leaning on the bedroom doorway and he obviously heard that last part which made him smile.

"So, where did you escape to?" Jack asked Brian to continue the story.

"I escaped to Miami and that part is for tomorrow night. It's getting late," Brian reminded Jack who groaned but agreed. "Have a good night's sleep. I love you, bud," Brian then said as he kissed Jack's head.

"I love you too, Dad. Good night," Jack said back as Brian turned off the lights and then he fell asleep despite him being excited to hear about the next part of his family's adventures the next night.


	2. Second Story: 2 Fast 2 Furious

After his normal nightly routine of bathing and brushing his teeth, Jack quickly got into bed ready to hear about his father's next adventure after escaping from the police after letting his uncle escape. As soon as he is in his bed, Brian walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey, buddy. Ready to hear what happened next?" Brian playfully asked his son.

"Oh, God, yes!" Jack answered which made his father laugh a little bit.

"So, after I escaped from the police for helping Uncle Dom escape, I just drove across the country where I had to race other people in order to earn money. And after a few days, I arrived in Miami in Florida and that's where I met Uncle Tej, Auntie Suki, and Uncle Jimmy. One night, I was racing again against Auntie Suki and a couple other racers, and I won, but then the police found me and then caught me".

"Did they then put you in jail?" Jack asked with such curiosity.

"For a while, yes. But, Mr. Bilkins, the FBI agent whom I helped try to take down Uncle Dom back home, made a deal with me so I didn't have to stay in jail".

"Why would he help you after you betrayed him by letting Uncle Dom go?" Jack asked confused. Brian had to admit that was a pretty good question as he didn't know himself.

"I honestly don't know, buddy. Maybe he believes that everyone deserves a second chance," he then guessed.

"So, what kind of deal did you two make?" Jack asked for the next part.

"That I help him catch another criminal named Carter Verone. But trust me, buddy, Uncle Dom is not so bad compared to Verone. He was very mean and likes to torture people for fun".

"Like what?"

"Well, once, I saw him torture a bad policeman by putting a rat in his tummy, put a bucket over it, and let the rat run around in his tummy which was beyond gross," Brian said as he made a disgusted face.

"He sounds horrible," Jack noted about Verone.

"He was. Anyway, I agreed to catch him as long as I get to choose my own partner. This partner they chose for me was pretty dumb," Brian noted as he laughed.

"How dumb?" Jack asked laughing along with his father.

"Let's just say you're a master when it comes to cars compared to him," Brian said as he and Jack continued laughing.

"So, who did you choose?" Jack asked his father to continue.

"I chose Uncle Roman. Remember when I told you that me and Uncle Roman have been best friends since we were kids?"

"Yeah".

"Well, when I was training to be a policeman, the police have arrested Uncle Roman for boosting cars in his garage. I had nothing to do with it but just because I was a policeman, Uncle Roman got mad at me and our friendship was broken up for a while even after he was set free. So, let's just say he wasn't really happy to see me when I came to visit him. But, he eventually agreed to help me catch Verone anyway".

"How did you get him to do that?"

"The deal for me was that I catch Verone, then I don't have to get arrested. Well, Uncle Roman was on house arrest at that time which means he can't leave home at all. So, he was sort of offered the same deal that if he helped me catch Verone, he doesn't have to be on house arrest anymore. So, we went undercover as street racers and managed to win Verone over by racing against other guys. So, we stayed undercover as Verone's men with some help from an undercover agent named Monica Fuentes. She was working undercover as Verone's assistant and girlfriend though she didn't really like him. As his men, Verone ordered us to deliver money to some bad guys. But, Verone was onto us so that was actually a trick so that he could escape with Monica.

"So, how did you catch up to him?"

"Well, Uncle Roman and I led the police to a warehouse because I knew they would interfere with us catching him. Then, Uncle Tej, Auntie Suki, and Uncle Jimmy distracted the police by racing with their cars, so the police chased them. Meanwhile, Uncle Roman and I had to catch up to Verone as he's escaping on a boat and Monica is in danger because he knew that she was working against him. Uncle Roman and I managed to beat up his henchmen and we caught up to Verone's boat by speeding up and jumping onto it with our car".

"I would kill to see you do that," Jack said which made Brian laugh.

"Anyway, Verone tried to kill us, but I managed to be quick and shot him in the arm with my gun. Verone wasn't dead, but he can't do anything. So, he was put in jail and since Uncle Roman and I caught him, we didn't have to go to jail and we can be free men."

"Then, did you go back home and get back together with Mom?" Jack asked as he liked hearing about his parents' romantic story.

"Not really. I haven't seen your mom in a long time after I let Uncle Dom go. But, that is the next part which I will tell you about tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack once again groaned as he couldn't wait to hear what happened next. "Good night, Dad".

"Good night, bud," Brian replied with a smile as he turned off all the lights.


End file.
